Recently, with improvement in technology and life quality, more and more persons purchase new products depending on whether the products are cheap and fine, and have convenience, easy-use or security. Because of this change in market trend, the manufacturers in various businesses must repeatedly make efforts in researching newer and more improved products to satisfy the most consumers' demands. A drink vessel which can be seen everywhere in daily life is taken as example. Formerly, when the user wanted to drink tea or coffee brewed on the spot, the user must operate a brewing manner such as tea ball or filter paper, etc., to filter out the tea-leaves or coffee powder from the drink for further drinking easily. However, after the user brews the drink by such manner, the user must discard the tea ball immediately or place the tea ball or filter paper in a vessel; or else, the moisture remained in the tea ball or the filter paper may make ambient environment moist, and cause inconvenience for the user.
In view of the problems, an inventor developed a brewing vessel to enable the user to conveniently carry and quickly brew tea or coffee. Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. The brewing vessel 1 is provided with an accommodating space 10 recessed at a top side thereof, and a through hole 13 and a plurality of assembly holes 18 at a bottom side thereof. A water-stop tray 2 is assembled at the bottom side of the brewing vessel 1, and provided with a plurality of protruding rods 21. The plurality of protruding rods 21 can be respectively inserted into the assembly holes 18 and reciprocated up and down in the assembly holes 18. The water-stop tray 2 is provided with a rod 23 at the central position thereof, the rod 23 can be inserted into the through hole 13, and a water-stop block 25 is assembled at a top end of the rod 23.
When the brewing vessel 1 is placed on a desktop and the water-stop tray 2 falls naturally, the plurality of protruding rods 21 are abutted against lower edges of the plurality of assembly holes 18, and the water-stop block 25 can completely shield the through holes 13 (such as the status shown in FIG. 1), whereby the liquid in the accommodating space 10 is hard to be flowed out from the through hole 13. When the brewing vessel 1 is placed on a cup, the water-stop tray 2 is abutted by the cup, so the plurality of protruding rods 21 are abutted against upper edges of the plurality of assembly holes 18. In this case, the water-stop block 25 is moved away the position where the water-stop block 25 shields the through hole 13, whereby the liquid in the accommodating space 10 is flowed out from the through hole 13. Therefore, by using the brewing vessel 1, the user can store the tea ball or coffee powder conveniently and does not worry that the liquid remained in the brewing vessel 1 may be flowed out.
Although the brewing vessel 1 can provide the user to place the tea ball or the coffee powder efficiently, however, as the plasticizer event and news about the food safety issues are glutted on media forums, the consumers pay more and more attention on food safety protection, and correspondingly doubt that the brewing vessel made of plastic or acrylic material does not have enough heat resistance. The brewing vessel 1 can also be made of glass, but when the brewing vessel 1 is designed in different modeling, the cost of glass manufacturing process may be increased and the yield rate may be impacted. Therefore, the inventor tries to design the brewing vessel 1 as a two-piece structure, i.e., the main part of the brewing vessel 1 for accommodating the drink is made of glass, and the handle portion and base portion is still made of plastic material, so as to facilitate the modeling design. Therefore, the consumers' doubt can be solved efficiently, the manufacturing cost can be controlled efficiently, and the manufacturer can use the vessel body with one design (no matter whether the material is glass) to incorporate with the bases with different designs, so as to product various brewing vessels in different appearances and feelings.
However, after the inventor performed practical tests, the inventor found that it is not easy to control tolerances of the vessel made of glass, so if the brewing vessel is designed as the two-piece structure, the drink is easily seeped out of the brewing vessel due to the seam of assembly, and such brewing vessel fails to provide the basic functions. The assembly precision can be further improved to make the brewing vessel in two-piece structure be tightly combined together, but the glass has significant characteristic of expanding with heat and contracting with cold, the connection portion of the brewing vessel is easy to crack due to the characteristic of expanding with heat when hot drink is poured quickly. Therefore, what is need is to design a new brewing vessel structure, so that the brewing vessel can be assembled in the “two-piece” structure and stability of assembly and easy-use of the brewing vessel can also be ensured, and the drink is prevented from being seeped out from the seams of assembly.